A wedding to save a life
by Solar Moonlight
Summary: Kankuro and his siblings go to the leaf village for the chuunin exams but what happens when he hears a voice singing in a tropical garden in someons back yard? and what will happen when he hears she is being hunted? KankuroXOC Lemon for later chapter's
1. A trip to the leaf village

**A wedding to save a life**

**Chapter 1 (Trip to the leaf village)**

**Me – Story 4 WOOHOO**

**Kankuro – So…this one's about me?**

**Me – Yep**

**Kankuro – oh boy **

**Me – awwwww come on kanky this will be fun!**

* * *

Kankuro walked around the hidden leaf village bored as all hell.

He and his siblings, Temari and Gaara, were there because of the upcoming chuunin exams. Naruto, now the Hokage, had invited them as guests.

"Man I am sooooo bored isn't there anything to do around here?" He said to himself.

He wandered into an area where it was fairly unpopulated and very quiet. He began to search for a place to sit when he came to a large, white house on its own surrounded by trees.

He walked around the house until he found himself behind the house. Behind it was a wooden fence that surrounded a large and might I add very tropical garden.

"Wow must take a lot of looking after" Kankuro said to himself.

Just as he was looking at all the different plants, trees and flowers his eye caught something strange near a bunch of tall sun flowers.

H e leaned over the fence, which only came above his waist, to get a closer look then he heard a beautiful voice come from the same direction he was looking. The voice was singing.

**There's a place where you can go,  
where your heart is free,  
there's a rhythm that's right for you soul  
take a breath, find your courage, and make the leap  
cause your feet always knows where to go**

He was totally memorised by this enchanting voice.

**And you dance and you dance in an endless flow  
in the grace of a perfect design  
stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
the whole world will see  
when you shine, you can shine, shine**

Then he finally saw the creature making this beautiful noise.

It was a girl.

And a very attractive one at that.

She had long flowing, golden like, hair that stopped above her lower back. He could just about see her eyes which were a deep shade of blue that sparkled when the sun hit them. She was wearing a light blue kimono that came to her ankles and long sleeves on it and also had a belt like fabric going around her waist. She wasn't very tall but still she was not short either.

But what caught his eye the most was her chest when she turned around. They were HUGE! He had to force himself to look at her head and not…there.

**There's a beauty already inside of you  
there's a difference that only you'll make  
every place that you spin brings you somewhere new  
finding hope every step that you take**

**and you dance and you dance in an endless flow  
in the grace of a perfect design  
stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
and the whole world will see when you shine  
you can shine, shine.**

He listened to her amazing voice as if he were in a trance.

**suddenly, sparkling bright  
decked in a magical light  
you will shine  
sisters are there by your side  
love will be your guide**

**and we dance and we dance in an endless flow  
in the grace of a perfect design  
stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
the whole world will see when we shine  
We will shine  
Shine**

She sang as she tended to her flowers and other plants, completely in a world of her own.

**And we dance and dance in an endless flow  
stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
we will shine, shine  
we can shine, shine**

**And we dance and dance in an endless flow  
stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
stepping out of the dark and into the glow  
we will shine, shine  
we can shine, shine**

As the song ended she smiled to herself unaware that she had someone watching her the whole time.

Kankuro stood there dazed by the angel like figure.

She turned around to find a strange man with face paint on staring at her with his mouth open. She blinked at him for a few moments then smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there" she said walking over.

Kankuro was snapped out of his thoughts as the girl he'd been admiring walked over to him and stopped on the other side of the fence.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Huh…oh sorry I was just pacing by when I heard you singing" Kankuro answered.

"Oh I see, would you like to come in for a drink?" she asked him giving him a warm smile again.

"Ok, sure I guess" he answered dumbly causing her to giggle.

"The gates over there, oh and just watch yourself when you go past Gin" she said pointing to the far end of the garden.

"Who's Gin?" he asked hoping it wasn't her boyfriend.

"My wolf"

"WOLF!?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" she asked casually.

"No, not at all, but the fence is low why don't I just jump over?"

"Well you see I don't want my plants getting damaged so I'd prefer it if you didn't"

"Ok"

He walked round until he came to the gate. As he walked though he immediately saw a very large white wolf lying on a small patch of grass. Gin looked at Kankuro then went back to sleep.

"She's expecting pup's soon so she's not aggressive if you're a safe distance away" the golden haired girl said walking over.

Then something hit him.

"Um…do you have two wolves'?" he asked.

"Yes but the male is sleeping getting ready to hunt to night so we won't be seeing him so don't worry" she said smiling leading him along the path up to the house.

"So you take care of all these plants yourself?" Kankuro asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes but Gin and Kin often help me with the weeding and what not" she answered.

"Smart wolfs, you trained them well"

"Yes, they help me and protect me and in return they have shelter, warmth, food and love" she said cheerfully.

' _This girls incredible'_ Kankuro thought as they reach the house.

"Well come in err…oh I'm sorry I never asked your name" she said happily.

"Oh it's Kankuro and yours?"

"My name's Tenish, it's a pleasure to meet you"

She lead the way in and what a site it was like old and new put together in a perfect balance. There were ceiling beams and an old fashioned looking fire place but it looked brand new.(I cant be bothered to explain it all so use your imagination and make up something of your own)

But on one of the large sofa's he saw a second wolf that was a sleep. This wolf however was black not white like the female outside.

"Here" Tenish said handing Kankuro a glass.

"Thank you"

"Tell me what is it like in the sand village?" she said sitting down beside the wolf stroking him.

"How did you know I was from the sand village?" he asked worryingly.

She giggled.

"Your hood" she said pointing to it.

"Oh right" he blushed at his stupidity "Well hot and a lot of sand is all I can really say but I'm used to it"

"I see" she giggled "say what's in your scrolls?"

"My ninja weapon, I use puppets to fight" he grinned.

"Wow I haven't used puppets for almost 10 years"

"YOU used puppets!?"

"Yes, when I was young I used to practice with them then as I got older I fought with them as well" she smiled at the memory.

Kankuro was going to say something but then was interrupted by the front door being knocked on.

"Oh excuse me a minute" she bowed and walked to the front door.

Kankuro listened to the voices with a bit of worry.

"Hello can I h- oh it's you, what are you doing here?" he heard Tenish say.

"I've come for what is mine" he heard a male voice say.

"I don't belong to you and I never will!"

"Oh yes you do and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"But I'm…I'm getting married so you don't own me"

Married? She was getting married, ok now he was VERY interested in this conversation.

"Married? To who?" He heard the male voice say.

"Um he's in at the moment if you want me to prove it!"

"Alright then prove it"

"Wait here"

She came back into the room with a very scared look on her face.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asked.

"Oh please you have to help me, he won't leave me alone so please can you just play along" she pleaded quietly.

Kankuro just nodded and she dragged him though the house and to the front door.

"Shiro this is Kankuro my fiancé" she smiled sweetly.

Kankuro saw a well built man the same height as him standing in the door way. He had short black hair and red eyes much like Kurenai's.

Now Kankuro could see why she was frightened, he was starting to scare Kankuro as well but being a shinobi he didn't let it show.

"Hang on, aren't you the Kazakage's brother?" the man asked.

Tenish tensed. Kankuro saw her reaction and put his arm around her shoulder causing her to blush ever so slightly.

"Yes I am but my brother has given me promotion to bring her back with us after the chuunin exams are over" he said confidently.

"You could have done so much better Tenish, oh and by the way you are going to invite me to the wedding aren't you? I mean if you really are getting married then you won't mind me coming will you!" Shiro smirked.

Both now tensed.

"I knew it you're not getting married so come here" Shiro said grabbing Tenish's wrist.

"Let go of me!" she struggled in his grasp.

Just then Kankuro grabbed Shiro's wrist and kept tighten his grip until he let go. Tenish, out of instinct, wrapped her arms around Kankuro's waist burring her head into his shoulder.

Kankuro put his free arm around her protectively still holding onto Shiro's wrist causing him to wince in pain.

Finally he let go and Shiro grabbed his wrist, it still hurt like all hell.

"I think you better leave, NOW!" Kankuro growled at him.

"This isn't over, as soon as you're on your own I'm taking you back" Shiro said running off.

Kankuro kept looking in the direction he had run off to but looked down to find Tenish crying into his shoulder.

He took her back in the house and sat her down next to him.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked softly.

"He (_sniff_) is trying to make me marry him so he can get hold of my family's secrets and wealth and once he's got everything that's precious to me he'll either kill me or leave me somewhere to die" she answered wiping her eyes.

"So now if her find's me on my own he'll drag me to the land of stone's and force me to marry him then use my body, gain my family's wealth and secrets and then just toss me aside like a worthless bag of garbage" she said shaking "I don't know what to do because Gin and Kin can't protect me forever" she said sadly looking over at Kin who was now a wake looking at his master.

Kankuro felt sorry for the girl. He didn't like the idea of her ending up dead by marrying that weirdo freak. He had only just met her and he was hoping to get to know her.

He thought for a few moments than decided to take matters into his hands.

"Well he thinks we are getting married right" Kankuro began.

"I guess so" Tenish answered.

"Well why don't we?" Kankuro said. He knew he was going to get yelled at later.

"What!?" Tenish said shocked looking at Kankuro.

"Well then you can move to the sand village with me and I'll be able to protected you"

"But we only just met, you're really willing to do that for me?" she said.

"Sure, I guess so, I mean I was going to ask you out anyway but I wouldn't mind doing this for you. You're an amazing girl and I think you'd be great to have around" he finished.

Tenish looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh Kankuro" she shouted excitedly lugging at him kissing him deeply.

Kankuro was shocked at first but then began to enjoy the kiss and kissed back.

After a while they stopped and she hugged him never wanting to let go.

"Um you know I need to go find Gaara and let know about this" Kankuro said pulling away.

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah ok" and with that Kankuro left.

He walked the stairs of the hotel where he and siblings were staying.

_'Man how am I going to explain this one'_ he thought.

**How did you like it?**

**Well this is M rated so there will be a sex scene soon so keep reading!**


	2. Im engaged

**A wedding to save a life**

**Chapter 2 (I'm engaged)**

**Kankuro: I'm dead**

**Me: Huh? why's that?**

**Kankuro: Temari is going to kill me for this**

**Me: Hey it's not your fault**

**Kankuro: Your right…ITS YOURS!! (Starts strangling writer)**

**Me: On (CHOKE)…with the story (faints)**

* * *

Kankuro reached the room he and his siblings were staying in and walked in.

"Hey" he said as he went in.

He saw Gaara at the table drinking some tea and Temari was sat watching TV while cleaning her fan.

"Hi, where have you been?" Temari said getting up from her spot and Gaara just looked at him.

"Walking around the village" he answered going into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Ok, so what ya been up to then?" Temari could see something was on Kankuro's mind by the way he stared off into space.

"Nothing much, just getting engaged that's all"

Gaara had been taking a drink of his tea as Kankuro was speaking and was currently choking. Temari ran over and gently patted his back trying to get him to stop.

Once Gaara had gotten out of his coughing fit he began breathing heavily.

"E-engaged? T-to who?" Gaara said still taking deep breaths.

"A girl called Tenish I met today" Kankuro said still looking in the cupboards.

"You got engaged to a girl you just met!?" Temari almost yelled.

"Um…Yeah pretty much" he said still not turning around.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU DOPE! " Temari Yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Look she was in trouble and this was the only way to solve it" Kankuro said facing his siblings.

Temari's face turned from anger to curiosity "Trouble? What kind of trouble? "

"Some guy is trying to marry her to get her family's wealth and knowledge then will just kill her once he's got everything" Kankuro's face frowned from the memory.

"Then why not go to the Hokage?" Gaara said shocked at what his brother had done. He was not the sort of person that would do something like this without good reason.

"Something tells me that this guy will do anything to get what he wants whether we tell the Hokage or not" Kankuro said "Besides she might become valuable member to Suna"

"Why's that then?" Temari asked as her face softened.

"You should see her back yard! It's like a tropical paradise and she takes care of it all herself, I think a lot of her plants can be used for medicines' that may help our shinobi. She sounds like she was once a shinobi because she told me she wielded puppets for battle. She also has two wolves under her care and she has trained them well, I think she may be able to make a new tracking force for Suna. That's what I think anyway" Kankuro finished.

"This girl sounds interesting" Gaara said leaning back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

"But still, you only just met her, how do you know you'll get along with her?" Temari asked.

"She seems nice enough. She invited me in for a drink when she saw I was looking at her"

"Why were you looking at her?" Gaara asked.

"I was walking past her house when I heard her singing while she was gardening" Kankuro said making his eyes go into a different end of the room as he blushed.

For ages there was silence. No one spoke because no one knew what to say. Finally it was broken by Gaara.

"Well me and Temari will have to go with you to see her, won't we, to see for our self's if she is everything you say she is" Gaara finished with a meaningful smile at his brother. He had gotten a lot better with his emotions especially with his siblings.

Kankuro smiled at his brother then turned to his sister to only find her mouth open looking at Gaara in absolute disbelief.

"Thanks Gaara" Kankuro said.

"-Sigh- I think we should get to this bloody meeting with the 5th and 6th Hokage's then get back and get an early night's sleep" Temari said to her brother's.

Both nodded in agreement and followed Temari out the door.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ Kankuro thought as they went into the Hokage's office.

Once the day was out the 3 siblings went to bed.

Kankuro lay in his bed, wide awake, thinking about his life.

_'I'm 22 years old and in charge of suna's ANBU and I'm about to marry a girl I just met…well at least when we have kids we can make a system to make puppetry more popular or something I guess'_ he thought as sleep began to take over.

Meanwhile Tenish was talking to her to wolves about the events that had happened that day.

"But I really like him and I'll make sure to bring you to with me" she said.

Kin, the male, barked twice and had a concerned face on.

"I'm not going to tell him about that unless I have to!" she whispered.

Gin, who had her head on her mistress's lap, looked up and whined.

"I know it still hurts and it's dangerous but we can't think of that! No, we are going to have a new life and I just know they won't dare go to the sand village after what happened to them last time!"

Kin looked at her with an unconvinced look and barked.

"Oh what do you know!" Tenish joked.

"Anyway maybe I should get my puppets out since I haven't used then in like forever!"

The night ended with some concern, happiness and worry by everyone. Kankuro was not looking forward to having his siblings meeting the girl but hey maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought!

* * *

**Me - …**

**Kankuro – well that could have gone a lot worse.**

**Me - …(I fainted remember)**


End file.
